starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:Dróide astromecânico série R2
O droide astromecânico série R2 foi um modelo de droide astromecânico produzido pela Industrial Automaton, com um nível de sucesso que nunca foi igualado na longa história da industrial Automaton. A combinação de um excelente design, alta qualidade, marketing e bom momento fez esta droide astromecânico um dos mais procurados droides na história, e uma das poucas séries astromecânico ainda em produção ativa após décadas depois do primeira design. O protótipo para a série foi R2-0. O custo médio para uma unidade R2 foi de cerca de 4.245 Créditos da República. Funções da IA.]] Tal como os seus antecessores, o astromecânico R2 foi projetado para trabalhar em e ao redor de naves espaciais como uma unidade de diagnóstico e reparo. Mas ao contrário da série R1 que é totalmente desajeitada, este arredondado, droide tem uma altura até a cintura e foi feito especificamente para caber em slots de caças estelares astromecânico militares. Esta foi uma mudança radical, como modelos de governo previamente todos esses androides foram dedicados. A popularidade do droide era igual a República Galáctica como atletas de combate como com o público em geral. Quando conectado a um caça T-65 X-wing, Eta-2 classe Actis interceptor, ou uma caça estelar semelhante, o R2 monitora o desempenho de vôo, identifica e corrige os problemas técnicos, e realizou a gestão de energia, otimizando os sistemas de bordo. A unidade pode armazenar até dez conjuntos de hiperespaço vetor com coordenadas em sua memória de astrogação, e muitos tiveram a inteligência e fazer aexperiência para realizar a partida do motor e taxiamento de pré-vôo. Os R2s funcionaram perfeitamente no vácuo do espaço interestelar. Unidades R2 foram equipados com um modo de gravação holográfica. Componentes .]] O centro do sucesso dos droides poderia ser atribuído ao seu computador Intellex IV, que contou com 700 configurações diferentes de naves espaciais. Seu sensor foi igualmente impressionante, com um transceptor de espectro-total e eletromagnético de calor, movimento e indicadores de forma de vida. O droide também tinha um sensor de vídeo totalmente manobrável, implantado a partir de sua cabeça abobadada, permitindo-lhe inspecionar espaços fechados e/ou entre pares por cima de obstáculos. Escudo exterior do droide é escondido vo, um conjunto de ferramentas sob seu exterior durasteel aerodinâmico. Cada R2 veio equipado de fábrica com dois braços mecânicos, um soldador de arco elétrico, serra circular, computador braço Scomp Link, unidade holográfica/gravador de projetor VicksVisc, compartimento de carga interna, e um extintor de incêndio para uso geral. IA, tendo uma página de construtores de naves Corellianos, fizeram os droides fácil de atualizar e de modificar. A empresa ofereceu uma variedade de pacotes de pós-venda, mas os proprietários industriários também conseguiram equipar R2s com tais itens e acessórios ecléticos como hélices subaquáticas, ponteiros laser, propulsores a jato, lapas de sensores remotos e balsas salva-vidas infláveis. Esta capacidade de adaptação fez as unidades R2 particularmente ficarem popular entre os "cabeças da tecnologia", que muitas vezes teriam que executar competições sobre quem poderia equipar o droide mais eclético. s através dos encaixes Eta-2.]] A IA passou uma grande parte do tempo no projeto de matriz personalidade do R2. O droide foi prestativo, sagaz, e sincero. Se o droide não fosse submetido a limpezas das placas de memória, poderia desenvolver, uma disposição auto-suficiente obstinada. Muitos proprietários, no entanto, atualmente preferiram um droide disposto a oferecer 2 opiniões francas. Os pilotos de Caças tendem a desenvolver um forte vínculo com seus droides astromecânicos, muitas vezes voando todas as suas missões com um droide particular, e fortemente opôs-se à apagar a memória. Os seus homólogos foram dados em uma base regular em algumas unidades. R2-D2 O mais notável droide astromecânico série R2 foi R2-D2. Ele participou de inúmeras batalhas durante as Guerras Clônicas e durante da Guerra Civil Galáctica.Foi R2 que ajudou a entregar os planos da Estrela da Morte para a Rebelião, garantindo sua vitória na Batalha de Yavin, e também ajudou a entregar uma mensagem da Princesa Leia para Obi-Wan Kenobi, que resultou com que Luke Skywalker deixasse Tatooine se tornar um Cavaleiro Jedi. Desde que o droide veio a atenção do público pouco depois da destruição da primeira Estrela da Morte, apesar de ter representado papéis importantes em muitos eventos anteriores, as vendas mostraram seu maior aumento desde o lançamento da série. A IA resistiu à vontade para caracterizar heroísmo de R2-D2 em suas propagandas da HoloNet lançadas após a queda do Império Galáctico por medo de alienar os líderes da Nova República. Aparições *''The Starfighter Trap'' *''Star Wars: Starfighter'' *''Episódio I: Anakin Skywalker'' *''Podracing Tales'' *''Star Wars Episódio I: A Ameaça Fantasma'' romantização *''Star Wars Episódio I: A Ameaça Fantasma'' *''Star Wars Episódio I: A Ameaça Fantasma'' quadrinhos *''Star Wars Episódio I: A Ameaça Fantasma'' romantização infantil *''Episódio I: Rainha Amidala'' *''Episódio I: Qui-Gon Jinn'' *"End Game" *''Episódio I: Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Star Wars: Jango Fett'' *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' * *''Star WarsEpisódio II: O Ataque dos Clones'' *''Star Wars Episódio II: O Ataque dos Clones'' quadrinhos *''Star Wars Episódio II: O Ataque dos Clones'' romantização *''Star Wars Episódio II: O Ataque dos Clones'' romantização infantil * * * *''Star Wars: Guerras Clônicas'' PhotoComic * *''Jedi: Aayla Secura'' *''Star Wars: Republic 61: Dead Ends'' * *''Star Wars: Guerras Clônicas'' filme *''Star Wars: Guerras Clônicas'' romantização *''Star Wars: Guerras Clônicass'' romantização infantil *''Star Wars: Guerras Clônicas: Slaves of the Republic'' *''Star Wars: Guerras Clônicas Volume 1: Shipyards of Doom'' *''Star Wars: Guerras Clônicas Volume 2: Crash Course'' * *''The Clone Wars: Procedure'' * * * * * *''Guerras Clônicas: Discount'' * *''Guerras Clônicas: Departure'' *''Guerras Clônicas: Bait'' * * * * * *''Star Wars: Guerras Clônicas: Republic Heroes'' *''Star Wars: Guerras Clônicas 11: Hero of the Confederacy, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Guerras Clônicas 12: Hero of the Confederacy, Part 3'' *''Guerras Clônicas: Act on Instinct'' * * *''The Clone Wars: The Valsedian Operation'' * * * * * * * * *''Inside Job'' *''Star Wars: Guerras Clônicas: The Starcrusher Trap'' * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Obsession'' *''Sithisis'' * * *''Labyrinth of Evil'' * *''Star Wars Episódio III: A Vingança dos Sith'' *''Star Wars Episódio III: A Vingança dos Sith'' quadrinho *''Star Wars Episódio III: A Vingança dos Sith'' romantização *''Star Wars Episódio III: A Vingança dos Sith'' romantização infantil *''Star Wars: Dark Times: The Path to Nowhere'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: Purge: Seconds to Die'' *''Imperial Commando: 501st'' *''Evasive Action: Recruitment'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' webstrip *''Star Wars Droids 1: The Destroyer'' *''Star Wars Droids 2: The Ultimate Weapon'' *''Star Wars Droids 3: The Scarlet Pirate'' *''Star Wars Droids 4: Lost in Time'' *''Star Wars Droids 5: Separated'' *''The Pirates and the Prince'' *''Star Wars: Droids Special'' *''Star Wars Droids: The Kalarba Adventures'' * *''Star Wars Droids: Rebellion'' *''Star Wars Droids: Season of Revolt'' *''Star Wars Droids: The Protocol Offensive'' * *''The Force Unleashed'' novel *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' comic *''Star Tours: The Adventures Continue'' *''The Farlander Papers'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' * *''Luke's Fate'' *''Estrela da Morte'' *''Rookies: Rendezvous'' *''Rookies: No Turning Back'' *''Star Wars: Empire 8: Darklighter, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Empire: The Short, Happy Life of Roons Sewell'' *''Star Wars: Empire 12: Darklighter, Part 3'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Star Wars: Empire 13: What Sin Loyalty?'' *''Hammertong: The Tale of the "Tonnika Sisters"'' *''Star Wars Episódio IV: Uma Nova Esperança'' romantização *''Star Wars' Episódio IV: Uma Nova Esperança'' *''Star Wars Episódio IV: Uma Nova Esperança'' romantização infantil *''Star Wars 1'' *''Star Wars Droides 6: Star Wars According to the Droids, Livro I'' *''Missão de R2-D2: A Little Hero's Journey'' *''Star Wars 2: Six Against the Galaxy'' * *''Swap Meet: The Jawa's Tale'' *''Jedi's Honor'' *''Tatooine Manhunt'' *''Riders of the Maelstrom'' *''Gelo Preto'' *''Planet of the Mists'' *''The Abduction'' * *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron ½'' *''Star Wars Droides 7: Star Wars According to the Droids, Livro II'' *''Star Wars 3: Death Star'' *''Star Wars 4: In Battle with Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars Droides 8: Star Wars According to the Droids, Livro III'' *''Star Wars: Empire 15: Darklighter, Part 4'' *''Star Wars 5: Lo, The Moons of Yavin'' *''Star Wars 6: Is This the Final Chapter?'' *''Perfect Evil'' *''Star Wars Missões 1: Assault on Yavin Four'' *''Star Wars Missões 2: Escape from Thyferra'' *''Star Wars Missões 3: Attack on Delrakkin'' *''Star Wars Missões 4: Destroy the Liquidator'' *''Rebel Force: Renegade'' *''Star Wars 7: New Planets, New Perils'' *''Star Wars 8: Eight for Aduba-3'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on a Wasteland World'' *''Star Wars 11: Star Search'' *''Star Wars 12: Doomworld'' *''Star Wars 13: Day of the Dragon Lords'' *''Star Wars 14: The Sound of Armageddon'' *''Star Wars 15: Star Duel'' *''Star Wars 24: Silent Drifting'' *''Star Wars 16: The Hunter'' *''Star Wars 17: Crucible'' *''Star Wars 18: The Empire Strikes'' *''Star Wars 19: The Ultimate Gamble'' *''Star Wars 20: Deathgame'' *''Star Wars 21: Shadow of a Dark Lord'' *''Star Wars 22: To the Last Gladiator'' *''Star Wars 23: Flight Into Fury'' *''Star Wars 25: Siege at Yavin'' *''Star Wars 26: Doom Mission'' *''Star Wars 27: Return of the Hunter'' *''Star Wars 29: Dark Encounter'' *''Star Wars 31: Return to Tatooine'' *''Star Wars 32: The Jawa Express'' *''Star Wars 33: Saber Clash'' *''Star Wars 34: Thunder in the Stars'' *''Star Wars 35: Dark Lord's Gambit'' *''A Bad Feeling: The Tale of EV-9D9'' *''Star Wars Annual 1: The Long Hunt'' *''The Keeper's World'' *''The Kingdom of Ice'' *''The Weapons Master!'' *''World of Fire'' *''The Word for World is Death'' *''The Guardian of Forever'' *''The Bounty Hunter of Ord Mantell'' *''Darth Vader Strikes'' *''The Serpent Masters'' *''Deadly Reunion'' *''Traitor's Gambit'' *''The Night Beast'' *''Vader's Quest 1'' *''Star Wars 36: Red Queen Rising'' *''Star Wars 37: In Mortal Combat'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars Missões 5: The Hunt for Han Solo'' *''Star Wars Missões 6: The Search for Grubba the Hutt'' *''Star Wars Missões 7: Ithorian Invasion'' *''Star Wars Missões 8: Togorian Trap'' *''Star Wars Missões 9: Revolt of the Battle Droids'' *''The Rebel Thief'' *''Star Wars Missões 11: Bounty Hunters vs. Battle Droids'' *''X-wing Marks The Spot'' *''Imperial Spy'' *''Star Wars Missions 17: Darth Vader's Return'' *''Star Wars Missions 18: Rogue Squadron to the Rescue'' *''Star Wars Missions 19: Bounty on Bonadan'' *''Star Wars Missions 20: Total Destruction'' *''Star Wars Missions 12: The Vactooine Disaster'' *''Star Wars Missions 13: Prisoner of the Nikto Pirates'' *''Star Wars Missions 14: The Monsters of Dweem'' *''Star Wars Missions 15: Voyage to the Underworld'' *''Revenge of the Jedi'' *''Doom Mission'' *''Race for Survival'' *''Death Star Pirates'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Eaten Alive'' *''Galaxy of Fear: City of the Dead'' *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' *''Star Wars: Empire 25: Idiot's Array, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Empire: "General" Skywalker'' *''Star Wars: Empire: In the Shadows of Their Fathers'' *''Star Wars: Empire 37: The Wrong Side of the War, Parte 2'' *''Star Wars: Empire 38: The Wrong Side of the War, Parte 3'' *''Star Wars: Empire 39: The Wrong Side of the War, Parte 4'' *''Star Wars: Empire 40: The Wrong Side of the War, Parte 5'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Army of Terror'' *''Star Wars: Rebelião 0: Crossroads'' *''Star Wars: Rebelião 2: My Brother, My Enemy, Parte 2'' *''And the Band Played On: The Band's Tale'' *''Dark Knight's Devilry'' *''Rust Never Sleeps'' *''Gambler's World'' *''Tatooine Sojourn'' *''The Second Kessel Run'' *''Bring Me the Children'' *''As Long As We Live...'' *''The Frozen World of Ota'' * *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' comic * * *''A Valentine Story'' *''The Paradise Detour'' *''A New Beginning'' *''Showdown'' *''The Final Trap'' *''Rebel Mission to Ord Mantell'' *''Star Wars Episódio V: O Império Contra Ataca'' *''Star Wars Episódio V: O Império Contra Ataca'' romantização infantil *''Star Wars Episódio V: O Império Contra Ataca'' romance *''Star Wars 39: O Império Contra Ataca: Beginning'' *''Star Wars 40: O Império Contra Ataca: Battleground: Hoth'' *''Entrenched'' *''Star Wars 41: O Império Contra Ataca: Imperial Pursuit'' *''Star Wars 42: O Império Contra Ataca: To Be a Jedi'' *''Star Wars Adventures: Luke Skywalker and the Treasure of the Dragonsnakes'' *''Star Wars 43: O Império Contra Ataca: Betrayal at Bespin'' *''Star Wars 44: O Império Contra Ataca: Duel a Dark Lord'' *''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' Ertl minicomic * *''Star Wars 45: Death Probe'' *''Star Wars 47: Droid World'' *''The Further Adventures: Droid World'' *''Star Wars 48: The Third Law'' *''Star Wars 49: The Last Jedi'' *''Star Wars 50: The Crimson Forever'' *''Star Wars 51: Resurrection of Evil'' *''Star Wars 52: To Take The Tarkin'' *''Star Wars 54: Starfire Rising'' *''Star Wars 55: Plif!'' *''The Further Adventures: Planet of the Hoojibs'' *''Star Wars 57: Hello, Bespin, Good-bye!'' *''Star Wars 58: Sundown!'' *''Star Wars 60: Shira's Story'' *''Star Wars 61: Screams in the Void'' *''Star Wars 62: Pariah!'' *''Star Wars 64: Serphidian Eyes'' *''Star Wars 67: The Darker'' *''Star Wars 68: The Search Begins'' *''Star Wars 70: The Stenax Shuffle'' *''Star Wars 71: Return to Stenos'' *''Star Wars 72: Fool's Bounty'' *''Star Wars 86: The Alderaan Factor'' *''The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' quadrinhos *''Shadows of the Empire'' romance * *Ewoks 10: The Demons of Endor'' *''Star Wars 73: Lahsbane'' *''Star Wars 74: The Iskalon Effect'' *''Star Wars 75: Tidal'' *''Star Wars 76: Artoo-Detoo to the Rescue'' *''Star Wars 77: Chanteuse of the Stars...'' *''Star Wars Annual 3: The Apprentice'' * * *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance'' *''Of the Day's Annoyances: Bib Fortuna's Tale'' *''Star Wars'': Episódio VI: O Retorno de Jedi'' *''Star Wars Episódio VI: O Retorno de Jedi'' romantização *''Star WarsEpisódio VI: O Retorno de Jedi'' romantização infantil *''Star Wars: O Retorno de Jedi 1: In the Hands of Jabba the Hutt'' *''Sleight of Hand: The Tale of Mara Jade'' *''Goatgrass: The Tale of Ree-Yees'' *''The Great God Quay: The Tale of Barada and the Weequays'' *''Star Wars: O Retorno de Jedi2: The Emperor Commands'' *''Star Wars:O Retorno de Jedi 3: Mission to Endor'' *''Star Wars: O Retorno de Jedi 4: The Final Duel'' *''Star Wars: O Retorno de Jedi'' jogo eletrônico *''One Last Night in the Mos Eisley Cantina: The Tale of the Wolfman and the Lamproid'' *''The Truce at Bakura'' *''Star Wars 81: Jawas of Doom'' *''Star Wars 88: Figurehead'' *''Star Wars 90: The Choice'' *''Star Wars 92: The Dream'' *''Star Wars 94: Small Wars'' *''Star Wars 95: No Zeltrons'' *''Star Wars 97: Escape'' *''Star Wars 101: Far, Far Away'' *''Star Wars 99: Touch of the Goddess'' *''Star Wars 100: First Strike'' *''Star Wars 104: Nagais and Dolls'' *''Star Wars 106: My Hiromi'' *''X-Wing: Rogue Leader 2'' *''X-Wing: Rogue Leader 3'' *''Shadows of the Empire: Evolution'' *''A New Hope: The Life of Luke Skywalker'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: The Rebel Opposition'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: The Phantom Affair'' *''Star Wars 107: All Together Now'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: Battleground: Tatooine'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing—Rogue Squadron Special'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: The Warrior Princess'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: Requiem for a Rogue'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: In the Empire's Service'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: Family Ties'' *''Star Tours'' *''The Glove of Darth Vader'' *''The Lost City of the Jedi'' *''Zorba the Hutt's Revenge'' *''Mission from Mount Yoda'' *''Queen of the Empire'' *''Prophets of the Dark Side'' *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' * * *''X-Wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-Wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-Wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''X-Wing: The Bacta War'' *''X-Wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''X-Wing: Iron Fist'' *''X-Wing: Solo Command'' *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *"A Forest Apart" *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''X-Wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''Dark Empire'' *''Dark Empire II'' *''Empire's End'' *''The Bounty Hunters: Kenix Kil'' *''Jedi Search'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''Firestorm'' *''I, Jedi'' * *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Darksaber'' *''Jedi Academy: Leviathan'' *''Planet of Twilight'' *''The Crystal Star'' *''The Black Fleet Crisis'' *''The New Rebellion'' *''Ambush at Corellia'' *''Assault at Selonia'' *''Showdown at Centerpoint'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: The Golden Globe'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Anakin's Quest'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Vader's Fortress'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Kenobi's Blade'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Diversity Alliance'' * *''The New Jedi Order: Vector Prime'' *''Star Wars: Chewbacca'' * *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Legacy of the Force: Betrayal'' *''Legacy of the Force: Bloodlines'' *''Legacy of the Force: Tempest'' *''Legacy of the Force: Exile'' *''Legacy of the Force: Sacrifice'' *''Legacy of the Force: Inferno'' *''Legacy of the Force: Fury'' *''Legacy of the Force: Invincible'' *''Fate of the Jedi'' series *''X-Wing: Mercy Kill'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 12: Ghosts, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 14: Claws of the Dragon, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 16: Claws of the Dragon, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 23: Loyalties, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 26: The Hidden Temple, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 28: Vector, Part 9'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 34: Storms, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 48: Extremes, Part 1'' *''A Armadilha do Paraíso'' *''Racer Rush'' }} Aparições não-canônicas *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: Bombad Bounty'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Padawan Menace'' *''Tag & Bink Are Dead'' *''Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope'' * * * * * *''Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Han Solo Affair'' *''Star Wars: Yoda Stories'' *''Star Wars 78: Hoth Stuff!'' * *''The Return of Tag & Bink: Special Edition'' *''Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi'' *''Vader vs. Artoo & Threepio'' * * * * }} Fontes Categoria:Droides astromecânicos série R2 Categoria:Droides série R